Warmth
by nanalicious87
Summary: AkuSaku with bits of BeSaku. A man. A woman. Two demons. And a beach.


1.

Atsushi Azazel was sitting on the black leather armchair browsing a porn magazine, tissues at the ready. He hoped not to be noticed fapping, yet was too lazy to find a more private place. The lust demon glanced at his boss Akutabe sitting at his desk just a few meters away, a grimore in his hand. Atsushi sighed, focused back on his magazine and turned another page. Pretty girls were smiling at him seductively, wearing colorful and transparent bikinis. In the photographs they played beach volleyball, chilled on hammocks and ate huge ice-cream in shape of masculine organs.

There were no sunny beaches in Hell. How come would the sun shine in Hell? Azazel knew this beautiful phenomenon from the human world only. Oh how much would he love to chill in the sun with a drink, surrounded by pretty girls in bikini.

In fact, there haven´t been any cases for several days, Saku summoned him just to help her in cleaning the office. It was so calm, maybe too calm. How boring. The boredom made him think about everything that irritated him, including the "body" he had in human world, due to Akutabe´s barrier… It was a body of a cuddly plushie; puffy fingers, dog-like face, chubby body. Disgusting! The ladies would love his real form – muscular body, cool hairstyle, sexy smile.

He had an idea.

Azazel jumped from the sofa and ran to the huge desk, his hooves clopping at the floor.

"Akutabe-han, Akutabe-han."

"Hm?" The man behind the desk did not take his eyes off the book.

"It´s been a while since I made the contract with Saku-chan but… you´re still the boss. So… Umm… There is something I´d like to ask you."

"Yes?" It was more a sight of impatience or irritation than a polite response.

"You know, we don´t have that many clients probably because it´s summer… and… you know, people go on vacation."

"Aa."

"They go on vacation…"

"You already said that."

"Well, I mean… You know…" – he took a deep breath, as if it could make him sound convincing. "The labor and employment law says one has the right for 20 days off, or something."

He noticed his boss looked at him. "Now I am done for." – Azazel thought, closing his eyes.

Nothing happened.

"And what would you do in this time?"

Azazel swallowed.

"Well, you know, go to the beach, have some fun…"

"Sakuma-san will open the gate to Hell as soon as she is back, and then you can go."

Shit.

"No! Akutabe-han, you get it wrong! I…"

"Vacation? Hm."

Azazel looked at his boss, speechless. The word sounded so weird coming from his lips. The demon opened his mouth, wanted to say something. But then the door opened, and the awkward atmosphere got warmed with a friendly "I´m back".

2.

Rinko Sakuma entered the office, carrying a Starfacks to-go-bag. She put it on the small table and within a few seconds an iced green tea landed on the huge desk, a chocolate smoothie in Azazel´s hand and a strawberry frappe in hers.

"Sakuma-san."

"Yes?"

"Are you done with your finals this term?"

She was surprised. Her boss never asked about college. He never seemed to care. Why should he?

"Yeah, I had the last exam two days ago. Why?"

"We haven´t had many cases recently. Would you like to go on vacation?"

A noise of skipping hooves spread in the office before the brunette could even open her mouth.

"Hey, you are totally copying my words! Saku, Saku, don´t get fooled, it was my idea! What a cunning monster, looks like I´m not the only one wanting to see you in a skimpy biki…ARGHHH….hhhh…." – there was a pool of blood where the demon of lust stood just seconds ago.

"The stupid demon got quite an idea. I´ve never been on vacation, this could be interesting." The man in black suit looked at his assistant. "So, are you coming along?"

Rinko Sakuma was stunned. Was her boss serious? It seemed like he actually wanted to take Azazel along, no way! Or was it just a misunderstanding? Akutabe-san would make sure the irritating creature did not molest her too much, though. But still. He said he had never been on vacation, maybe he needed some company?

"But…Um… Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to?"

"What about Onjuku? I haven´t seen this beautiful white sand for years." – She said with enthusiasm. "Is Beelzebub-san coming along, too?"

"Aa. He will be useful to keep an eye on this idiot." – Akutabe said calmly, got up and kicked the freshly regenerated demon´s head off. Sakuma watched it rolling a few meters away. She felt so confused.

"So… It was Azazel-san´s idea?"

"Yeah! You know, Saku, there are no beaches in Hell!" – The head said lively and rolled towards her. "Also, if your bikini bra would unexpectaaaaaaably open, it would be great to see your little pink nip… arghhh!" – The scream was an answer to the young woman stepping on the headless body´s crotch with her heel. Rinko started to hate the whole situation.

"Does he really have to come along?"

"Aa. He was his idea after all. This idiot also solved all the recent cheating cases." – The man in black suit said calmly, nodding at the dog-faced demon that just placed his head to his body.

"Yes, yes! And what I got for sacrifice each time? A damn pig leg! Or a piece of sausage! Sure I need some vacation, too! You are lucky I actually accept those shitty legs and stuff for…OUCH!" – Azazel screamed in pain, as Sakuma hit his face with the big porn mag.

"Just to remind you, Azazel-san, we buy those disgusting magazines for you and you get a warm dish at least twice a day, so be grateful." – The brunette murmured, hitting him constantly with the book.

"I get it I get it I´m sorry I get it!"

3.

Beelzebub Yuichi looked at the picturesque view in front of him. The Onjuku beach was splendid, white sand being a carpet for people laughing and sunbathing while the beautiful sea being a talent show for surfers.

But this was not the main reason for his happiness. Azazel may satisfy his vain needs looking at bikinis and get busy guessing which cup-size every single girl has. But he, Beelzebub the 931st, saw his own paradise on this beach. He was sure not everyone would use the public toilets, much better to leave the dump in the sea. Oh yes, such delicious a feast awaited him.

The blonde looked desirably at the crowd, a grin revealing his sharp teeth. Soon. First they need to check in. He looked at his long slender fingers. So kind of Akutabe to let the demons be in human forms.

"You can go now, I will take the baggage and check us in. Be back right away." – He heard the calm voice of his boss, and cheerful voices of Sakuma-san and Azazel-kun.

Yes! That´s what the Hell´s gentleman was waiting for. He can enjoy his meal much earlier than expected.

4.

Rinko Sakuma was sunbathing on the huge towel, sun warming her body. It felt so good. Azazel did not bother her much, being too busy picking on everything that moved, hoping for an adventure. He actually was nice to the girls. Good acting. She was kind of sorry for them, although she knew that was what some actually wanted, coming here. Meanwhile, Beelzebub was lurking around the public toilets. She knew exactly why, but she wished she did not.

The brunette sat and laid on her belly. Suddenly did she realize that Azazel would be actually helpful now, to apply the sun cream on her back. She would smack him if he tried to rub something more. But he was not around. Rinko turned around, looking for someone. Anyone. Geez, what was she hoping for? She has been never popular with men, unless it was about bullying. Or was it about lecture notes. Or about sexual harassment, in Azazel´s case.

Suddenly she noticed a familiar silhouette. She did not know where, but she saw this guy somewhere. The slender seemingly tanned man was coming towards her impassively, a huge beach umbrella in one hand, a black bag in the other. The pitch black beach trunks were hardly covering his long legs, his body moving gracefully in the heat. Oh God, he stood right in front of her. This must be a dream…

"Don´t lay like this for too long, or else you´ll get burnt."

"A… A… Akutabe-san?"

What was I thinking!?

Rinko felt so embarrassed, swallowed.

"Umm… Akutabe-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Mnmm?" – The man murmured, putting up the umbrella.

Geez, could it get any more awkward? She shuddered at the thoughts she had just a minute before.

"S…S…Sun c…c…cre…" – How did she hate it. She always stuttered when embarrassed. But her boss apparently understood what she wanted to say. Seconds later, his hands were gently massaging her body, applying the cream. It felt so well that she wished he actually rubbed somewhere more… What was she thinking, again? He always wore the suit; seeing him wearing nothing but trunks was an eye-candy.

5.

"Saku, Saku, let´s play!" – Atsushi Azazel apparently had no luck in picking up girls.

"Leave me alone, I don´t want to!" – Rinko Sakuma was laying lazily on the towel, she had no intention to move. It was so warm, so comfy…

"Let´s play, Saku!" – The muscular redhead continued fighting for attention, jumping around the woman. An evil smile came across his face. "Sakuuu!" – he crouched to spank her, and jumped away as soon as she felt the sting of the cold hand against her butt.

"I. Will. Kill." – Rinko murmured, standing up. She stretched her head on the left and on the right, and furious ran after the lust demon, skillfully avoiding people on her way. She jumped and reached out, getting grip of Azazel´s red plaid trunks almost taking them down. He accepted punches in his chest and face with laughter, as a huge wave hit them.

6.

Sakuma´s body was shaking. Being splashed with cold water after long sunbathing was not particularly friendly for her organism. She felt bad and could only hope it was temporary. The woman walked back towards the familiarly looking white and pink beach umbrella she bought the day before. She had a weird impression that people are looking at her in a weird way, but this couldn´t be true. She was just imaging things.

Before even reaching her destination, she felt a warm fabric against her body.

"Do you want a raise?"

"…What?" – Her boss talking about money? On vacation? Right after she got almost a temperature shock…? Geez. Can he ever relax?

"I asked if you want a raise. Because I will not believe you bought this at regular price."

How did he know?! Sale haven´t been her thing for ages, but the white bikini looked so perfect on her body and she loved the design so much. And 90%? Seriously? No woman would resist!

She felt Azazel´s breathe on her neck. "I thought your nipples are pink, but they are actually…OUCH! Akutabe-han, it hurts! Uuuuuoh…"

So that is why it was so cheap. The fabric sucked.

Suddenly did Rinko realize, that her gray shirt was covering her back, but what was covering her front from people was Akutabe. His eyes were moving up and down, and up again. Then he buttoned the shirt on her, calmly, as if it was his own.

"Do you have a spare swimsuit?"

"Y… Yeah."

It was not embarrassing, it was hopeless. Rinko´s face flushed.

7.

Beelzebub Yuichi was sitting on the huge towel under the umbrella. He observed his boss, his contractor and his childhood friend approaching. The first had his usual stoic expression, the latter was blushing wildly and the last grinning from ear to ear. Apparently he missed something. Only a while ago the Hell´s aristocrat was heading towards the place where Akutabe-shi sat, before seeing him suddenly getting up, grabbing a fabric and rushing towards the water. It looked quite amusing, but unusual.

"What happened?" – Yuichi asked, seeing his contractor crouching beside him, awkwardly looking for something in her bag. Nobody answered.

"Oh let me guess, Sakuma-san. You didn´t possibly think Azazel wouldn´t harass you being too busy with the ladies? Wearing a shirt will not stop him…Wait, is it a school swimsuit?"

She said nothing.

"Beeyan, you missed some epic stuff, man!" – The redhead laughed, before getting smacked.

Not asking about details, Yuichi stood up and held the towel.

"Please get up and change here, I won´t look." – He said calmly, putting his arms around the woman, spreading the towel around her. He felt temptation to watch her changing, but no. It was too much Azazel´s style. He, Beelzebub Yuichi, a member of demon elite, would never go that low. The blonde turned his head on a side.

Just to notice his boss totally peeping on his pretty assistant.

"I can´t believe it." – Yuichi thought. But he said nothing and turned his head in another direction, seeing the lust demon crying in pain, hands on his face. Akutabe-shi must have put fingers in the lewd wretch´s eyes.

The demon of gluttony swallowed. By a cat´s whisker he would have shared the pain.

8.

It was a lovely evening, the blue sky was gone to make place for the sun setting in the bed of red, pink and orange clouds. A young woman in a dark-blue swimsuit was strolling by the seaside, enjoying her first day at the Onjuku beach. There were some awkward situations in the morning, but in general she had lots of fun. The weather was great, food in nearby restaurants and dessert kiosks delicious, and she enjoyed the company of her colleagues. It has been a while since she started working in the detective office, and the three men slowly became a kind of family to her. She sighed, smiling.

"Hey cutie! Where are your classmates?"

Rinko Sakuma felt annoyed. The swimsuit was apparently another bad purchase, even Beelzebub-san thought it was a school one. She just wanted something modest and not revealing, just in case Azazel was overjoyed about her white bikini. The woman wished she had chosen a different color.

"It´s not a school swimsuit!"

"Relax, babe! Why so serious?"

Geez. Two bored intrusive surfers.

"I´m sorry but please do leave me alone, find someone else to talk to. See you."

She moved on.

"Come on, you already have three guys. Don't you want to have two more in your harem?"

What?

"Yeah! The more the merrier!"

Sakuma got annoyed and clinched her fists. One more word and she would beat the hell out of the guys. But then she noticed that grins were gone from the surfers´ faces. They both made most hideous grimaces and ran in the direction of public toilets.

"I assume they were annoying you?" – Beelzebub Yuichi said in his usual bored tone, standing beside her.

"There were."

"Boss asked me to bring you back. It´s getting late and shady ones start to lurk around there. Akutabe-shi and Azazel-kun took everything, so we go straight to the hotel."

He wished he could mean it. Literally, wine and embraces inclusive.

"Harem, huh? They have a point. She doesn´t seem to realize it, though." – He thought, reaching his arm. He wanted to put it on the woman´s shoulder. He did not.

"Let´s go."

9.

Rinko Sakuma entered her room and turned the lights on. It was beautiful, with a view on the sea. Modest furniture contrasted with the huge elegant bed in western style and huge flat-screen TV, as the silky white sheets were inviting to rest in them. She opened her bag, took a few things and went to the bathroom.

10.

The hotel was silent, apart from the light voices here and there and the soft hum of air conditioning. A man walked the corridor on the second floor, hardly making a sound. His serious expression was contrasting with the smiling faces of other guests. His looks suggested he was in his thirties or late twenties.

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The light was on.

Akutabe heard the water running.

He threw his bag on the floor, drew the curtains, undid his shirt, threw it on a chair and sat on the bed.

She chose her for this job for several reasons. First, she had a demon word in her last name. Sakuma. Akuma. Demon. This was interesting. Second, she graduated from a good high school. Not the worst, nor the best in Tokyo. Just fine, and so was her looks. The CV photo showed a plain girl with glasses, she seemed polite and down to earth. And this was exactly what she was like.

She was obviously aware that his detective agency was not usual, but Akutabe waited a few weeks to make sure she would not meet the demons too early. He did not want another mental hospital patient on his conscience.

Unlike him, she treated the demons like humans. Not like objects. He did not like it. This meant he would have to check her actions regularly to make sure she would not turn into a cow or anything. But as the time passed by, he kind of adopted her attitude. A few months ago he would never ever think of taking the demons anywhere if it was not business. Now he just did.

There were more things that he would never do before. Call a demon? Only since Sakuma didn´t want to take care of the kid? And the way he felt when he almost lost Beelzebub... This demon was most useful in his cases, apart from Azazel. It would be a huge loss. But there was something else. Hearing Sakuma cry deteriorated his mood on that day. And he clenched his teeth when she called him cruel.

And she made him smile, as she laughed maniacally after changing Beelzebub and Azazel´s looks. He met Lucifer on that day. He was so close to negotiate with the demon´s contractor, but it didn´t work.

"Lucifer will be mine, one day. And so will Sakuma." Akutabe smiled to himself.

Did someone just knocked on the door? It was way too late for the room service.

He got up, and heard the sound again.

"I hope it´s important." – The man opened the door. "Beelzebub?"

"Akutabe-shi!?"

"What do you want?"

"W…Where is Sakuma-san?"

"She is taking a shower. What do you want?"

"Umm… Oh… N… Nothing, I just…"

"Do I have to force you to use your powers on yourself?"

"N… No, no, no, of course not! It´s just…" Yuichi´s heart was racing. He did not expect it.

"What?"

"I had some wine in the lobby and then I headed to my room. I open the door and see Azazel-kun with a dozen of women… y… you know…"

"I see. Sleep in the lobby then. Good night."

"B…But?"

The door closed just an inch before his nose.

The gluttony demon clinched his fist.

That bastard, Akutabe. He made him share a room with this lustful retard, and was about to spend the night with Sakuma. I will kill him. If he only puts a hand on her, I will kill him. I will eat a supreme portion of goat shit and make him die on diarrhea!

Beelzebub Yuichi took a deep breath.

This was irrational. Even if Akutabe has some dirty plans towards her and will try to realize them, which I doubt, she would beat the shit out of him. Eat. I want to eat. That´s what Azazel does when he is sad or mad – he eats a whole chocolate bar within 10 minutes. I shall try this technique too. It´s just that… My chocolate is special.

The blonde smiled, licked his lips and went downstairs to the public toilets near the lobby.

11.

Sakuma hummed "Sticky Lucky Stupids", brushing her silky hair. She liked the huge bathroom golden-framed mirror, and the soft lighting made her body look slender than it really was. She had so much fun today. But it was time to sleep. She wasn´t particularly sleepy, though. Maybe she can watch a movie and have a beer. There must be a fridge somewhere in the room…

Oh my God.

"A… A… Akutabe-san?"

"Yes?"

"W…W…What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I booked two double rooms."

She felt her face flushing.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at her boss, at the bed behind him, and at him again. His puzzled expression was gone when he looked around.

"I see." – He took a pillow and walked around. With a relief she realized he looked for a place on the floor. What was she thinking?

"No, it is alright! I trust you. Of course I did not think you…" – Of course she did.

"Good." The pillow flew back on its place.

The man took a piece of clothing out of his bag and left to the bathroom without a word.

Rinko rushed, looking for a fridge. She badly needed a beer. Now.

12.

She looked beautiful in the pink lingerie dress with black lace. Her silky smooth lips let out soft moans as he kissed and licked down her neck. He moved towards her shoulder, nibbling on the collarbone, as his left hand held hers. His right hand slid from her knee to her hip, moving the silk dress upwards. He kissed her again, his tongue almost gagged her, as his fingers rubbed against her wet black panties.

Dream on.

Akutabe rubbed fingers on his hair, letting out a deep sigh. She was clearly embarrassed. It´s not that he expected anything else, but… What? He wished Beelzebub stayed. At least he would have had someone to hit. He opened the window and inhaled the fresh summer night air.

So much better.

All he had to do was to go back and play it cool, just like he always did.

Play it cool, with the woman he desired beside him, half naked.

He did consider telling her about the double rooms, a long time ago as he booked the hotel online. But he had no intention of arguing with the demons about the two of them sleeping in one room (which apparently did not work out anyway, not that he cared), nor seeing Sakuma in a pajama revealing nothing but head, hands and feet.

Whatever.

He went back to the room, wearing nothing but black Calvin Klein boxers. What are those voices? Don´t tell me Beelzebub came back? No, she was only watching a movie. At least she did, before she fell asleep. He turned the TV set off and threw several empty beer cans away, but one was half-full. He drank it up, looking at the sleeping woman on the bed.

She looked so cute and vulnerable, legs spread slightly, revealing black lace panties under pink lingerie dress. He sat down, carefully took off her glasses and put them on the small table beside him. He took the light sheets on them, supporting himself on his elbow.

He turned off the light and lied down, arms on his stomach. Akutabe closed his eyes, listening to raindrops outside, and Sakuma´s smooth breathing.

He opened his eyes, and reached his arm on the side, carefully, leading it slowly under her nape, till her hair rested on his shoulder.

Someday, he would fall asleep and wake up like this every day.

Someday.

13.

Rinko Sakuma purred, half-asleep half-awake. She felt comfortable warmth embracing her, as if she found herself in the most secure place in the world. She never had such a dream before. It was so good she didn´t want to open her eyes. Instead, she cuddled herself more into the warmth.

"Aa. You are awake. Good morning." – Akutabe greeted her calmly, not taking his eyes off a hotel flyer.

She froze.

No. No. No. Yes. Wait. No. What the…!?

What happened? She never had a blackout before, and absolutely not after only 3 cans of beer. And yet, there she was, in bed with her boss, her head resting on his naked chest.

"You were like this when I woke up." – He said calmly, as if he could read her mind.

She must have moved a lot in her sleep, there was no other explanation. Rinko felt herself blushing scarlet, got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Her heart was racing.

She has never felt this way before.


End file.
